


A Love that burns Eternal

by Terrara



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, dragon-loving but not in like literal complete dragon form, more gay feels for reina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrara/pseuds/Terrara
Summary: You are exploring a mountain when you are caught by a fierce dragon there. The dragon, Reina, allows you to stay there with her. As time goes by, love blooms between the two lonely souls.





	A Love that burns Eternal

Exploration was always a passion of yours, to be able to go out and see the part of the world rarely seen by humans. It helped that in those places, you never had to worry about being socially anxious, about talking to people and messing everything up. No, here, there was only you and the trees dotting the path up this mountain trail. It was still the beginning, the curve just leaving the forest below, but you knew that it would grow thinner as you climbed. The air was growing thinner, yet it felt like you could breathe even easier than when you were in the city. The only noises were the rustling of the wind through what few trees and bushes remained. The noises of animals had stopped before the mountain.

You had thought it strange but decided not to question it too much. You had been to many places and had experienced areas that had seemed different. Perhaps the mountain just held some kind of geological phenomenon that the animals did not care for. You continued happily on until you were about halfway up the mountain, the path not much wider than you. As you had gone up, you had begun to realize that the noise of something moving in the wind was starting to grow closer rather than farther away. What you had once thought was the sound of the tree leaves moving in the wind sounded now like the flapping of wings, but if that were so, you were unsure if you wanted to see the size of the bird that was big enough to make that much noise.

But before you could start to turn, a creature rounded the side of the mountain, a large scaled creature with deep blue scales and two wings slammed onto the mountainside, their claws digging into the rocky earth. You had enough time to notice the scars crossing their faces and their sharp teeth as they breathed out heavily before suddenly, they reached out and grabbed you, their talons surrounding you as they lifted you into the air. They used their wings to help push off the side of the mountain. The wind moved through your hair as they flew up to the very top, going past where the natural trail would have ended to near the very top. There a large cave awaited the two of you. As the dragon flew into it, you saw that it was enormous, the ceiling far above even the dragon that dwarfed you. They gently placed you down upon the ground before settling down, their head upon their legs as they stared down at you.

“What do you want from here?” A voice boomed out within your mind. Your eyes widened as you looked at the giant creature before you.

“U-um, I’m just an explorer…. exploring. I just wanted to look around.”

You saw them blink with side eyelids, like a lizard.

“Why would you come here alone unarmed? Do you not care about dying?”

You wondered about how she knew you were unarmed for a moment. You then shrugged, staring to calm down, though if that was from actually growing used to the situation or just your mind growing apathetic, you did not know.

“I’m not going to hurt animals and I don’t expect to see any people out here who I would be okay with hurting. That’s part of why I came, no people around that would want to hurt me…”

You looked away, your mind going to the past.

“Is there no one waiting for your return?”

You slowly shook your head.

“…No.”

You had always been unsure if people really cared for you. It’s part of why you went on so many trips. If you were away from people, then you wouldn’t be bothering them or possibly making them waste money on you. You looked back in time to see the dragon’s eyes appear to soften.

“…So you have no one?”

You nodded. Suddenly, a strange mist began to cover the dragon’s body. The mist began to shrink until it was about the size of a human before dissipating, revealing a naked woman. She had long blue hair and two scars crossing her face. The rest of her toned body was also decorated with scars, as well as patches of scales in some parts. Behind her, you could see large wings and a long tail. You found yourself unable to look away as she walked towards you, stopping just a foot away. Her smile was unexpectedly soft for a face that seemed hardened by a past that you probably could not imagine.

“Then we share that, at least. I also have no one.”

She extended a hand out to you.

“Stay, and perhaps we could be someone for each other.”

She grinned, bearing her sharp teeth.

“And I can promise no one would ever dare to harm you.”

You swallowed, looking down at her hand. Something in you knew that if you took it, your life would never be the same. Perhaps that was why you took it, to ensure that you would never have to go back. Or perhaps it was because you felt drawn to this woman, something about her making you unable to look away. Perhaps the reason did not matter. All that mattered was that you took it, her eyes lighting up in happiness because of it, because of you.

You were unsure how much time passed on that mountain. You found out that the dragon was named Reina, and that she had once had people she cared for, but they were long gone. It was now just her and this mountain that she guarded with her life. She was very kind to you, bringing you plenty of food to eat. She brought many silks and blankets, fashioning a large, soft nest for you in the corner of the cave. She placed small piles of wood in various places to bring light so you could see. She would fly you down to a stream when you wished to wash, though she always insisted on washing with you, sometimes as a large dragon just laying in the water and sometimes in human form, splashing the water over her body and smiling every time you looked her way.

She had been confused when you asked for clothing after you had gone through the ones that you had brought with you, but she had assented, flying off to return with pretty clothes that you could only assume she got from the same place she found the silks for the bed. You thought it best not to question. As you had spent time with her, you found yourself even more drawn to her, starting to fall in love as you learned more about her and began to truly trust that she cared for you. It was the first time that you had ever felt like someone wanted you around and that you weren’t a burden to have around. You felt safe around her, something that you rarely felt even when alone before. You began to love every touch, from when she would pat your head or when she hugged you. You regretted asking her to only curl up with you in dragon form at night. You had been uncomfortable with being touched by her when she was in human form, but Reina had been worried about you growing cold in the nights, so she would lay in the silk nest with you, her breathing somehow soothing to you. But now…

Now, you wanted to hold her close, to tell her how you feel. But there was a part of you that was afraid. What if you told her and she hated you? What if she cast you out, unable to be around someone who saw her like that. You weren’t sure if you could bear that. But it had grown harder and harder not to tell her. Reina had gone out for a bit, saying that she would return soon after dark, which it now was. You had psyched yourself up, imagining over and over telling her. You were pacing back and forth within the cave when you heard her return, your heart beating faster as you heard the beat of her wings. She landed and quickly shifted into her human form, this time with only a couple patches of scales on parts of her body. She had mentioned before that she could choose how much she shifted, though it was a little difficult not to keep at least parts of her protective armor. She walked towards you, smiling as she held her arms behind her back, hiding something that you could only see a bit of.

“Good evening dear.”

You blushed a little. She liked to use little endearments with you, likely because she enjoyed your reactions, as evidenced by her chuckle.

“I found the loveliest items today. I couldn’t help but buy the whole set~”

She revealed the small, ribbon-wrapped box behind her. She undid it and removed the lid to show a delicate set of platinum jewelry: a choker and a pair of bracelets and anklets. You gasped, awed by them. You slowly took the box.

“Are you sure you want to give this to me?”

She nodded.

“There is no one else I would rather give it to.”

You tried to take a breath, to steady yourself.

‘There’s something I want to tell you.”

Reina arched an eyebrow.

“What is it?”

You balled your hands into fists, clenching them as if to try and hold onto your determination.

“I love you!”

Reina’s eyes closed for a moment as she smiled and nodded.

“I know.”

Your own eyes widened.

“How?”

Reina chuckled.

“You were so cute when you began to blush just from holding hands or when I called you little nicknames.”

She playfully pouted.

“I was waiting for you to confess, but I tried to show you how I felt as well. I had thought that humans called the ones they love little nicknames such as honey and dear. I also kissed your cheek and held your hand many times.”

You began to burn with embarrassment.

“…I thought that maybe dragons were a lot more physically affectionate than humans…”

You began to look away.

“Well, it does not matter now, I suppose. What matters is that I don’t have to hold back anymore.”

You heard the lid of the box fall onto the floor and you looked back at her in time to see her extend her arm to grab your waist and pull you against her, taking your lips into a kiss. It quickly grew passionate, the hand on your waist moving to your ass to squeeze as she pressed you even more against her, her leg going between the two of yours.

When she broke the kiss, licking her lips as she met your eyes, hers burning with an intensity that was likely mirrored in your own.

“Let’s move this elsewhere, shall we?”

She then bent down to pick you up, holding you against her like a princess as she carried you to the bed, lit by the fires surrounding it that she had made before leaving. She gently laid you down, laying your head up upon a pillow. She took the box from your hands and placed it upon the bed. She took out the anklets, putting them onto your ankles. She then took the bracelets, kissing your wrists before she put them on you. She took the choker, smiling as she leaned over you to place it around your neck, placing a kiss there first. She then kissed your lips.

“You look so lovely, darling. I almost can’t believe you could look even better than this.”

She then began to touch your clothes, helping you take them off so that you were just as naked as her, save for the jewelry. You could see the firelight reflecting off the bracelets, reflected in her eyes as well as they hungrily ran over you.

“Such a treasure, my precious jewel.You look best wearing only what I give you.”

She kissed your lips once more before moving to your neck, kissing before leaving a soft bite.

“You are all mine,” she whispered.

“I’ll be sure to show your body all of my love.”

She went to your clavicle, kissing and biting once more. Her smile grew as she looked upon your breasts.

“So pretty~”

Her slightly rough tongue lapped against your nipple, making you gasp. Her hand went to the unattended breast, massaging while her finger flick moved side and side over the nipple. You whimpered at the feel of her. She gave your nipple one last teasing bite before moving her head back, chuckling once more.

“Keep going, love. I want to hear everything.”

She began to move down, pushing your legs aside even more as she placed her face near your wet entrance, licking her lips once more as if staring upon a feast. She licked up the folds, the feel of her somewhat rough tongue making you tremble. You let out a moan as she pushed her tongue in, your hips writhing beneath her. She hummed happily and you felt it within you. Your hand went to her head, silently begging her to continue, but then she moved back, licking your essence off her lips.

“Let’s do something that’s good for both of us.”

She moved up, her hand taking one of yours and moving it to her entrance.

“Do me and I’ll do you, love.”

Her hand went to where her mouth once was, her fingers tracing your lower lips. You trembled a bit, your mouth opening. She took the chance to kiss you as she pushed her fingers in, her hungry mouth devouring you as her fingers thrust in and out. You pushed your own inside of her, trying to focus on the rhythm of your fingers, though focusing on anything except pleasure. You moved your hips to match her pace and she began to drive them in a little harder. As you felt yourself near the edge, you began to bite your lip, not wanting to come before her. She moved back a bit before leaning to whisper into your ear.

“Come.” Her voice was deep with lust and resounded within your head as well. You cried out as you obeyed her, shaking on her fingers. She smiled as you began to come down, moving her hand to lick off your essence.

“What a lovely treat.”

She placed a light kiss upon your lips.

“My treasure, my love. I am yours, and you are mine. No one shall ever take you from me.”

She then began to move her hand back down your body.

“Now, let’s keep going, dear. I haven’t shown you all my love yet~”

  



End file.
